


L'ultimo segreto che ci è rimasto

by Moe89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>""Papà mi parli di zio Fred?" Quella del piccolo Weasley era una domanda semplice, chiesta quasi distrattamente. George lo guardò sorpreso, era tanto tempo che qualcuno non gli chiedeva qualcosa di lui. Sorrise triste e si stese sul tappeto, in mezzo ai giochi del figlio."</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultimo segreto che ci è rimasto

L'ultimo segreto che ci è rimasto

 

"Papà mi parli di zio Fred?" Quella del piccolo Weasley era una domanda semplice, chiesta quasi distrattamente. George lo guardò sorpreso, era tanto tempo che qualcuno non gli chiedeva qualcosa di lui. Sorrise triste e si stese sul tappeto, in mezzo ai giochi del figlio. "Vediamo...da dove cominciare?" Si picchiettò un dito sul mento con fare pensoso.  
"Fred era esilarante, era in grado di far ridere anche un Mangiamorte se ci si metteva d'impegno. Ricordo ancora quando provammo a partecipare al Torneo Tre Maghi! Fred mi convinse a saltare in quel cerchio, incurante delle controindicazioni. È proprio vero che Hermione ha sempre ragione...Quanto litigammo quella volta!"  
Rise di gusto al ricordo della loro zuffa, incurante di quanto poco senso avessero quelle frasi per il figlio, come se quel discorso fosse rivolto più a se stesso che ad altri.  
"Già, era davvero divertente...Eppure la sua più grande dote, quella che ho sempre invidiato di più, probabilmente era il coraggio. Fred sembrava non aver paura di niente, nè della Umbridge nè del Signore Oscuro."  
Il bambino si sporse verso George incuriosito.  
"La Umbridge?"  
Il padre annuì, lo sguardo perso nei ricordi di fuochi d'artificio e lezioni segrete.  
"Una vecchia strega che per un po' insegnò ad Hogwarts."  
Spiegò brevemente, sogghignando al ricordo di Fred che le faceva il verso stringendo le labbra ed inseguendo Grattastinchi in abiti rosa. Povero gatto, quante gliene avevano fatte passare!  
Riguardando suo figlio ora, con quella sua zazzera rossa e scomposta e le sue mille lentiggini, George rivide il fratello. Si costrinse a trattenere le lacrime mentre ripensava a le tante notti passate davanti ad uno specchio nella speranza che l'immagine riflessa non fosse solo l'ombra di un ricordo.  
Al suo primo capello bianco aveva pianto. Non tanto per lo stare invecchiando, era felice di essere riuscito a sopravvivere abbastanza da vedere quel capello, era per la consapevolezza di stare cambiando, di star dimenticando i tratti per sempre giovani di Fred che non sarebbero più stati come i suoi.  
"Davvero non aveva paura di niente?!" le parole del bambino lo richiamarono al presente. Un entusiamo quasi innocente nella voce, simile a quello di Fred quando avevano trovato la Mappa del Malandrino. Gli si strinse il cuore all'idea che ora il suo gemello potesse essere proprio con i Malandrini stessi.  
George ripensò all'ultima notte prima della grande battaglia, a quando Fred l'aveva guardato con quegli occhi colmi di terrore. Ricordò la lacrima che era scesa sulla sua guancia al pensiero della guerra imminente, ricordò le sue parole sussurrate: "George non mi lasci vero? Siamo insieme domani? Siamo insieme?"  
E ricordò la sua risposta, ricordò chiaramente le sue parole, come se le avesse dette il giorno stesso: "Sempre Freddie, saremo inseme sempre. Non posso mica lasciarti prendere tutti gli onori!"  
Fred gli aveva fatto promettere di non dire mai a nessuno che aveva avuto paura, perchè diavolo!, loro erano i gemelli Weasley!! George aveva acconsentito e poi avevano riso, riso fra le lacrime di terrore, riso con il cuore pesante. Ricordò le mani tremanti di Fred mentre con la bacchetta in mano difendeva i suoi amici, la sua famiglia, un futuro che non avrebbe mai vissuto.  
Avrebbe voluto dire al figlio che sì, ogni tanto anche lo zio Fred aveva avuto paura, che ogni tanto aveva pianto preoccupato di non farcela; ma non lo fece. Si limitò invece a dire un "No, mai." ed a tenere quella verità tutta per sè, perchè in fondo quel segreto era loro e di nessun altro.


End file.
